The invention relates more particularly to the field of large-diameter roller bearings, notably those used in a tunnel boring machine, or in the field of defence such as radars, char, or excavator applications in which the cage is formed from a plurality of individual cage segments.
A large-diameter rolling bearing comprises generally two concentric inner and outer rings, at least a row of contact rollers arranged between raceways provided on said rings, and a plurality of cages disposed circumferentially between the rollers. Such rolling bearings are generally loaded, axially and radially as well as with tilting moments, often with a relatively strong load.
Each cage segments generally comprises concentric pockets and are generally made of metallic material or plastic material by cutting.
The manufacturing of such cages is thus particularly difficult and the use of plastic material would lead to problems in demoulding the cage.
One aim of the present invention is to overcome these drawbacks.